1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin-film transistor, a method for manufacturing the thin-film transistor and a display device including the thin-film transistor, and more particularly, to a thin-film transistor capable of improving driving characteristics, a method for manufacturing the thin-film transistor and a display device including the thin-film transistor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with growing interest in information displays and an increasing demand for portable electronic devices, light and thin-film type flat panel display (FPD) devices have been widely studied and commercialized. In particular, among the flat panel displays, liquid crystal display (LCD) devices and organic light-emitting diode (OLED) devices have been widely studied, and a thin-film transistor (TFT) has been used as a switching element and/or a driving element in the LCD device and the OLED device.
A channel region of the thin-film transistor means a path of carriers caused when a gate voltage is applied between a source electrode and a drain electrode. Typically, the current driving ability of the thin-film transistor (TFT) deteriorates as the channel length increases. To compensate for the deterioration of the TFT, the driving voltage can be increased. Higher driving voltage, however, results in decreased power efficiency and lifespan of the TFT.